Un Inicio Mas
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Es algo bien sabido que solo hay una única humana en todo lo plano, redondo, vegetoso o rocoso de AAA. Ante esto, ella ya se había resignado. Y lo cierto es que estaba acompañada con la presencia de un ser para aguantar ese hecho. Lo malo es que ahora ya no estará esa presencia para brindarle consolación alguna. ¿Lo sabrá afrontar? ¿Que pasara después?
1. Despedida

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

La esencia del aire frió que opacaba el calor brindado por los últimos rayos de luz, eran una señal de que la tarde llegaría, pero aquello no era una razón para que la chica sentada en la cima de una montaña alejada a su hogar, no tuviera intención de irse del lugar.

_Sé que es difícil comprender que soy la última humana de AAA, aunque aun no me queda claro aquello… _

Divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la simpleza del mar con aquellas corrientes de agua en sintonización del vaivén de las olas que hace tiempo le hacían temblar sus piernas el solo imaginarse el estar a esa distancia, pero ahora ya no tenía ese miedo, ya no estaba presente, ya no más.

_Aun sueño y tengo esa ligera esperanza de encontrarme a alguien que sea humano…_

La sombra de los arboles se hacían más profundos confundiéndose con la oscuridad con la que se tornaba el ambiente de la noche.

_Las pocas probabilidades de encontrar un humano según el príncipe goma eran 0.000000000000000001% y sonara extraño… pero yo confió en ese pequeño porcentaje…_

Varias horas ya habían pasado desde que se encontraba sentada en aquel lugar

_Aun si la variedad de especies en AAA se los hubieran comido… ¿Por qué no ha sucedido lo mismo conmigo? ¿Por qué solamente yo sigo aquí? ¿En medio de esta soledad? ¿Estoy cargando con el peso de mis antepasados? ¿Hice algo malo antes de siquiera nacer? ¿Qué pude haber hecho?..._

Sus parpados cerrados con insistencia evitaban soltar las lacrimosas colgantes de sus pestañas, apretaba los puños por no tener idea de por qué pensaba en esos momentos sobre ese tema, hacía tiempo que lo había olvidado, pero de momento sin razón alguna su cuerpo la guió hasta ese lugar y ese tema comenzó a brotar de la nada, mientras seguía pensando una tras otra vez, redondeando en su mente aquellos globos de esperanza o realidades que estaba sintiendo y callando en su interior hace tiempo.

… _¿Por qué…_

Se levanto de su asiento y se paro asentando la planta baja de su pies afirmando su cuerpo al piso ya que el viento en esos momentos podría hacer que cayera al vació de enfrente que habitaba entre la distancia desde esa altura hasta las arenosas tierras de la playa que yacían abajo.

_No hay respuesta…_

Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas miraban a luna, confidente de las noches que pasaba ante esos dilemas mientras que se escondía para no mostrar debilidad ante los demás y los testigos solamente eran la frialdad de las noches, las pequeñas estrellas titilantes alrededor de la luna y ella misma.

_A mis preguntas…?_

Sera que aquel intervalo de tiempo que dejo de pensar en ello fue lo suficiente como para hacer creer al universo que estaba conformada con ello…? se lo preguntaba, hasta que sintió algo frío en su hombro.

_-¿Estás aquí…?- _Pregunto con algo de esperanza -_¿Volviste?- _Seguía preguntando ante esa sensación que sentía en su hombro -_¿No te volverás a ir?- _Sus preguntas no tenían respuesta como anteriormente -_¿Me escuchas?- _Pregunto mientras tomaba aire, sabía que era imposible que regresara con ella y mas a consolarla fatídicamente como antes; encontrándola como cuando también ella se escondía y la encontraba aun si fuera que se encontrara en el espacio grumoso, siempre la encontraba -_¿No puedes oír mi voz?- _Sintió que la presencia posaba su cuerpo en el de ella en son de respuesta –_Entonces si me escuchas…?- _Ese sentimiento familiar que solo ella conocía haciendo ese movimiento que la envolvía en un abrazo brindándole algo de calor ante el frio viento de la escena nocturna fue su respuesta –_Así que no me puedes contestar…- _Soltó una pequeña lagrima al sentir que asentaba aquella esencia –_Extraño tu voz...- _Dijo quejándose obteniendo que la presencia no supiera que hacer para que no se quejara, había llegado a consolarla? que no eso era suficiente aun cuando no pudiera hablar? –_Pero… se que fue difícil venir desde tan lejos hasta acá para quitar mis lagrimas…- _Sonrió débilmente con aquellos labios que no paraban de ahogar su llanto interior

–_Lo más seguro… fue que pagaste el precio por ello ¿Verdad?- _Los brazos que sentía a su alrededor la estrujaron como antes pero cuidando de no lastimarla –_Me lo suponía… eres muy idiota a veces- _Su risa inicio al sentir que le estaba jalando los cachetes para regañarle _–Jamozz… ño cheas iiinfantiil- _Hablaba la chica al ver que no había cambiando en nada después de ese pequeño lapso sin verse, soltó los cachetes de la chica para luego nuevamente abrazarla –_Ya te vas?- _Menciono con duda al sentir que esta vez era con más cariño como aquella vez antes de que tuvieran que separarse y el roce establecido de su rostro contra el choque de algo mas fue la respuesta que obtuvo, aunque no tuviera una forma definida aquella esencia sabia de quien era... el abrazo duro poco y al ya no sentir el tacto pronuncio más calmada –_Adiós…_

La corriente de aire dio forma a una figura a lo lejos que se despedía de ella, corrió deseosa al querer esta vez ella abrazarle hasta que llego notando que ya no estaba y la figura se había desvanecido poco a poco elevándose al aire, que sin poderlo evitar lloro hasta quedarse dormida en aquel pasto seco y algo mojado. Esa fue su despedida definitiva…

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Un fic donde el trama me pertenece a exepcion de los personajes... empiezo con algo de drama... Mm... Lo mas seguro es que se sepan hasta de memoria de que humana es a la que girara el fic y etc... así que por el momento...¿Alguien sabe de quien se despidió? ¿Tienen idea? (Algo me dicen que no se esperan de quien se despide...) Nos vemos...**

**¿Review?**


	2. Nuevo Dia

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

-Umm- La chica se removía en el pasto cubriéndose el rostro con su cuerpo en intentos fallidos de esconderse de la escasa luz que le brindaba el sol al ser ya un nuevo día.

-No me molestes- Refunfuño hacia el sol como si este le escuchara –Awm…. vamos… apágate…

Siguió hablándole al sol por un buen rato, esperando a que este se apagara, pero molesta al ver que su estrategia no funcionaba, frunció el ceño, cerrando mas sus ojos y dispuesta a advertirle que si no se ocultaba como lo demandaba, ya entonces ella le partiría aquella lucecita que alumbraba de mas a sus sueños, haciéndolos extinguirse en su mente despertándola y quitándole parte de su sueño, ¿Acaso no entendía el sol que nadie la despierta a menos que ella lo decida?

-¡VAMOS APA…Gate…- Su voz y semblante molesto se fueron extinguiendo en la serenidad apacible que sintió al notar que nuevamente ya no había luz alumbrándola para despertarla –Así me gusta…- Sonrió dichosa por su queja resuelta, cuando sintió unas manos frías pero suaves que la levantaban logrando hacer que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe encontrando una cara rosada que la hizo mostrar un semblante decepcionado –Gumball…

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Pregunto el aludido confundido mientras la soltaba dejándola sentarse en el césped del lugar

-No…- Dijo mientras sentía lo rasposo de su garganta y se llevaba la mano al lugar donde sintió aquella sensación

-Por tu reacción yo diría que sí- Susurro para sí mismo el principito rosado -¿Algo paso?- comento al ver que los ojos de ella estaban hinchados, totalmente rojos y con unas ojeras que solo Glob podría curar.

-No- Contesto nuevamente negando con la cabeza

-No mientas…- Le advirtió el rosadito al levantarse para sonar mas demandante –Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, tu voz esta ronca, tu cabello esta enmarañado con unas cuantas hojas y pasto, por demás está decirte que tu ropa esta sucia

La joven lo miro dudosa de las palabras que estaba diciendo, ¿Cómo que tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Tenía la voz ronca? eso explicaba la garganta rasposa pero… ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta cuando le hablaba al tonto del sol? ¿Además que había pasado con el sol? ¿Se extinguió? ¡Por Glob y si se cumplió realmente! Salto asustada buscando al sol en el cielo notando que unas espesas nubes lo tapaban, suspiro aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho y ahora…

-En verdad Gumball… estoy bien- Se dirigió a él con una ligera sonrisa –Solo… necesito estar sola- termino su frase evitando la mirada discretamente

El rosadito se limito a rascarse la nuca como si lo pensara, la chica no se veía bien, la encontró dormida en el pasto, para más le pedía que la dejara sola. Proceso la información por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que dio con el resultado:

ERA UN HECHO

NO LA DEJARIA SOLA

…

Se había dispuesto a sentarse como crio que no cede ante las ordenes su madre cuando sintió que su estomago vibro.

…

..

.

¿Vibro…?

¡Un estomago no vibra!

Asustado se llevo las manos a su estomago, dudando del estado de su salud, sintiendo nuevamente aquel movimiento, el cual era producido que ni más ni menos que por su celular. Suspiro mitigando aquella preocupación, algo cierto, era que aun no se acostumbraba a esos movimientos repentinos que le producían el vibrar repentino del teléfono en donde lo llevara, y en ese caso lo llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su saco por la parte baja del estomago. Saco el celular parecido a un pequeño ladrillo y miro la pantalla:

**Ya encontramos los materiales**

**¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

**-Guardia Banana-**

Una de sus manos choco estrepitosamente con su frente, era cierto que sus guardias bananas habían mejorado un poquito… pero por eso mismo la mejora se limitaba a eso; a solo un poquito. ¿Qué no era suficiente el saber que día era y el encontrar a todos esos materiales?... un momento ¿Y si los encontraron y aun no los reunían? ¿Es decir no es suficiente el decir "Búsquenme estos materiales" para deducir que además de "Encontrarlos" también era "Reunirlos"? falta que si les mandaba el mensaje que dijera "Reúnanmelos" los reúnan en un lugar aparte que hasta se les olvidase, todo absolutamente todo tenía que explicarlo a detalle, y por detalle se refería hasta lo mas mínimo.

-Fionna necesito que…- El silencio se hizo más que presente en el ambiente -¿Fionna?- pregunto algo asustado al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo –No es momentos de jugar a las escondidas lo sabes… ¿verdad?- su rostro daba vueltas mirando a detalle el alrededor buscando indicios de la chica, cosa que simplemente no encontraba.

Dio un respingo al sentir un "AAHh" fúnebre y macabro cerca de su oído, volteo encontrándose a los ojos azabaches del vampiro –Marshall ya te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas- le regaño instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo divertido al ver la reacción asustadiza y luego regañona del rosadito

-Vamos, no estamos para juegos y lo sabes…- Bajo la mirada junto al pelinegro que también sabía a qué se refería.

. . .

-Em… ¿La encontraste?- Le hablo al rosadito en un intento de cambiar el tema

-Sí y… no- Respondió con una ligera entonación de gracia

-¿Cómo que "si y no"? –Enfatizo lo ultimo algo molesto - Me regañas y ahora sales con esto, Explícate- El vampiro realmente no entendía al rosadito que no aguantaba una broma y ahora salía con que estaba haciendo una y para mas a el

-Si, por que la encontré y No, por que desapareció- Respondió con tranquilidad dejando en un estado de confusión al pelinegro haciéndolo tener una conclusión demasiado precipitada

-¡¿La encontraste y desapareció?!- Estaba realmente exaltado -¡¿En que estabas pensando al dejarla desaparecer frente a tus narices?!- Lo había tomado del cuello preparado para darle una paliza, cuando la mano familiar de aquella chica lo detuvo antes de que lo golpeara

-Para, Marshall- No lo veía a los ojos, miraba hacia el piso sabiendo sobre la preocupación que sintió al pensar que también ella había desaparecido –Yo desaparecí de la vista de él, simplemente a eso se refería…

Su enfado se calmo al verla completa enfrente de él, apunto de soltar al rosadito noto la mano de la chica encima de la suya, ese tacto tan celestial para él, solo pudo lograrlo hacer enrojecer un poco lo cual desapareció al escuchar al pomposo de Gumball.

-Ella tiene razón, desapareció de mi vista, ahora… ¿Quieres soltarme?- Pregunto molesto porque aun no lo soltaba y para mas la mano de la doncella que ahora amaba estaba encima de aquel tío.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto molesto y divertido al ver algo que no notaba el otro

-Si- Contesto altivo

-Todo lo que ordene su majestad- Concluyo con una sonrisa irónica soltándolo mientras veía el cómo cayó al piso

-¡Marshall!- Le grito al tío que no paraba de reírse por la escena, ¿Estaba por demás decirse que al levantarlo del cuello también lo elevo del suelo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh, vamos Fionna admite que fue gracioso- Flotaba mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

-No lo fue Marshall- Comentaba cortante mientras alejaba la cercanía de los dos

-Grr…- Gruño molesto al ver que sus encantos no funcionaban cuando ella estaba molesta –Esta bien… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos del evento y nos vamos a pasear a un lado?- Le dijo risueño, pero solo obtuvo una golpiza en la mejilla por parte de ella

-Sabes que no puedo faltar- Comento enfadada reteniendo una lacrimosa de su parpado mientras cerraba los puños.

El chico tirado en el suelo con una mejilla levemente roja por el golpe, solo pudo bajar la mirada, ella tenia razón, ¿Aun sabiendo que no se sentía bien ella, la estaba molestando?, para mas se le ocurre la estúpida idea invitarla a escaquearse del evento al cual no podía faltar, cosa que no era obligación, era porque ella en verdad no quería faltar, no podía…

-Lo siento- Esbozo en murmullo retomando el camino junto a ella

-No te preocupes…- Comento quitándole un peso de encima al chico –Pero- oh, oh, ahí viene algo malo, trago saliva el vampiro -En verdad, no vuelvas a repetir eso…

Se había tapado con los brazos el rostro, si recibía un golpe mas era la muerte para su bella cara…

. . .

Un momento… solo dijo "No vuelvas a repetir eso", lo tomo mejor de lo que había pensando él.

_**Oh por lo menos… eso quería pensar…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La chica entro a su casa despidiéndose del pelinegro.

¿La razón de regresar a su casa? Pues… Después de que ayudara a Gumball a levantarse, este le indico que se fuera a arreglar, ya que hoy era el evento, por ello Marshall y ella se regresaron a sus casas, quisieran oh no, debían estar presentables.

* * *

**¡BU!**

**No os e dicho y no les dire jamas de quien se despidio muajajaja!**

**OK no... simplemente les dejare la duda para que la vayan resolviendo. **

* * *

_**PankakeQueen:**_Q...Q Aww... gracias T.T me animaste mucho te juro que me meti a mis sabanas a esconderme despues de subir el primer capitulo, tenia mucho miedo por no saber si tendria suerte o no con realizar un fic que no sea one-shot o adaptacion... y me alegra que no me haya ido tan mal.

_**Dianis Mar:**_Estas segura de que puede ser solamente Marshall?

_**Kratoz 1337:**_¡Muajajaja! en verdad me gusta hacer pensar a las personas :3 jajajaj xD ok no. Simplemente... por el momento esa sera la incognita que deberan resolver... Tambien, no te preocupes :3 me alegra que comentes aun si eres oh no el primero QwQ... Y... vigila a tus piernas D:! falta que sean como los gatos con instintos asesinos xD

_**Flame n' Shadows:**_Esto... me podrias explicar el como que es un poco distinto? o-o? yo la verdad no sabria identificar la diferencia (Ademas del argumento)... Y... ¡Que tu seas un gigante agigantado! D: explica el por que me vez como una enana, ¡Pero no lo soy Q_Q!...

_**dagothewolf:**_Em... se vale decir que yo quiero exceed? xD? Y am... por el momento no se... e-e puede o no puede que sea Finn... oh Marshall... oh Pf... oh Gumball... oh... hasta Bmo D:! no se... simplemente no dire muajajaja, descubrelo y sabras si me debes o no un exceed xD

* * *

_P__sdt para la cuestion: **¿Acaso ya especifique el genero de la persona que se despidió Fionna?**_

Nueva pregunta: _**¿Alguien tiene idea que evento se va a realizar?**_

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Regreso a Casa

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

Cerró la puerta cuidando de no producir mucho ruido, su mano recorrió parte del picaporte viejo, el aroma de la madera con aquella sensación que le producía el tacto de sus dedos tocando lentamente el frio picaporte, fue algo que la envolvió en los recuerdos que creo desde el momento en que encontraron aquel frondoso árbol, hasta ese mismo instante.

Rio sin sentir querer hacerlo. Solo sabía que fue resultado por la misma inercia, del hecho que le producía que ahora ya no eran ellas… era solamente ella, de muchas piezas a una sola… del plural al singular… de un par a un solo…

Pero… Si lo pensaba bien siempre fue a si…

La encontraron sola… era la única humana… y termino siendo la única que quedaba de su familia…

_**¿Sera que su destino era estar sola?**_

…

..

.

Abrió sus parpados buscando la nitidez de lo borrosa de su visión.

_¿Cuándo…_

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

_Agh…._

Intento llevar una de sus manos al lugar pero apenas podía, sentía su cuerpo hecho un desastre.

_¿Cuándo me dormí?_

Se pregunto al intentar levantarse por segunda vez y recuperar parte de su vista reconociendo con pesadez que no había avanzado ni un centímetro después de haber cerrado la puerta de la entrada. Los segundos pasaron y finalmente logro sentarse en el piso de madera, comenzando a estirar sus brazos algo adoloridos por haber dormido en aquella posición nada cómoda en el piso, para luego fijarse en la pequeña maquina que yacía dormida cerca del lado suyo.

-Hola Bmo…- Dijo frágilmente sintiendo como las palabras se le rompían, vaya que ese sueño en el piso no le hizo nada bueno.

Levanto a la pequeña consola durmiente para pasarla a uno de los sillones más cercanos, logrando taparla con una de las mantas preferidas de la criatura. Miro al reloj –El tiempo si vuela…- Comento al notar que ya no eran las 8:15 de la mañana y ya eran 10 horas más tarde. Aunque a decir verdad aun le sobraba horas para ir, el rosadito se preocupada de todo y a la vez de nada, demandantemente les decía que se fueran a arreglar para que luego les gritara a lo lejos que el evento se realizaría a las 8 de la tarde, tenían bastante tiempo pero ya estaban encaminados a sus hogares, que se le podía hacer.

Y…

¿Desde cuándo tenía la costumbre de dormir más de lo normal?, no busco respuesta a esa pregunta, al final no hay alguien que se las conteste, ni siquiera ella misma.

Subió las escaleras hasta el baño, aventando en la entrada de la puerta del cuarto sus zapatos, se despojo de sus prendas, rodo la llave del baño rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para verse en el espejo, miro cuidadosamente su reflejo, el cual se le hacía desconocido, muy pocas veces tenía esa sensación, pero esta vez definitivamente era con el porcentaje del 100%.

La chica del espejo mostraba unos ojos azules opacos, tenía unas ojeras que enmarcaban perfectamente parte de sus parpados algo hinchados por el dormir tanto, sus labios resecos y partidos además de que estaban también con un poco de aumento en esa parte, sus mejillas se asemejaban a las de alguna ardilla, bastaba con decir que parecía que una pelota le había golpeado el rostro hinchándole partes notorias de este. Un mechón rubio suyo, rebeldemente hizo aparición en su reflejo tapando uno de sus ojos, este estaba embarrado de barro junto a unas verdes hojas, rio, tenía razón el principito rosado al final.

Movió sus pies en dirección a la regadera.

Sintió el caer del agua en los dedos de su mano que ágilmente se resbalaban cayendo al vacio del piso azulado,_ como la vida de las personas que se escapan de tus manos, _pensó, suspiro dejando escapar ese pensamiento, borrando a la vez su presencia de su mente, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Entro lentamente, sintiendo cada gota recorrer parte de su cuerpo, arqueo su espalda al sentir que aun no del todo estaba caliente el agua y aun escasamente estaban frías las gotas del agua que caia.

Al terminar de bañarse enrollo su cuerpo en una toalla libre, tomo sus zapatos regados en la entrada del baño, camino descalza hasta su cuarto y nuevamente aventó sus zapatos, parecía una costumbre andarlos aventando de lado a lado.

Se tiro en la cama, después de días fuera de casa, finalmente regresaba. Desde el incidente, tuvo que consolar a Lord Monochromicorn durante días, para luego terminar en el castillo ayudando, es decir… ¿Aun con aquel suceso y no le daban tiempo para ella?... no era como si las heroínas fueran indestructibles… aun a sabiendas de eso, le daban trabajos que la mantenían lejos de su casa, sin dejarle tiempo para ella misma, para que luego el principito rosado le dijera que no encontraron sus restos, además de que quisieran o no tendrían que anunciarlo oficialmente… era como si realmente se hubiera desvanecido con el maldito tipo que se llevo su vida, y… así… finalmente el vaso se derramo, salió del lugar para luego llegar a esa noche.

Suspiro afligida, no lloraría de nuevo, si lo hacía, podría ser que llegara peor de cómo la encontraron en la mañana, además de que no tenía que mostrarse débil.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al tener en mente una nota unilateral…

_¿Bmo… lo sabe?_

Y como si lo hubieran convocado, unos pasitos se oyeron al fondo de la puerta que se abría, dejando divisar al ser robótico azulado entrando al cuarto. Este al parecer se tallaba los ojos en son de aun estar adormilado, la rubia soltó una risilla perceptible por aquel gesto del pequeño, en verdad extrañaba aquellos momentos que la hacían sentir en calma. La consola quito la mano de su pantalla, para luego detenerse en su último paso dado y mirar detenidamente con curiosidad a la chica que se le hacía tan conocida.

Una rubia envuelta en una toalla blanca parecida a Fionna no se veía todos los días ¿Verdad?

. . .

-¡Fionna!- Grito al reconocerla para luego brincar hacia ella y acomodarse en el abrazo que la rubia le brindaba –Ya decía yo que te me hacías muy conocida- comento mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabecita pegada al cuerpo de la chica, quien ahogo una risa al oír lo último.

-¿Pues a cuantas rubias conoces Bmo?- Dijo haciendo el gesto de enarcar una ceja junto a su tono de voz divertido simulando estar molesta, mientras alzaba al pequeño ser en el aire.

-Muchas- Concluyo la maquinita mientras reía junto a la rubia.

* * *

**_QuQ bmo aparece alegrando el capitulo TwT_**

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Jajaajaj... si xD al final de cuentas si lo pienso bien... resulta ser que si jajaja. Y aww... gracias :3

**_Guest:_ **¿PankakeQueen? Mi querido watson me es mi deber el informarle que no hace tan mal de watson, a wi wi (¿?) xD ¿Año nuevo? xD jajajajaja y con lo de olvidar, entendido *Borrando caset* :p biip. jajaja y no te preocupes si tu te ries yo igual asi que... am... en simples terminos... me hace feliz si tambien tas feliz ^^

_**Flame n' Shadows:**_Si era Cake Q_Q... bu-buu... ¿15 años O.o? Wtf tu si que no lo logras siendo watson xD. e.e ¿Hasta cuando actualiza señor eee? dijo que pronto y llevo 6 dias esperando desde que dijo eso D:!. Y ya suenas a Black star, que dios ni que nada, es usted un gigante agigantado bleeee~!

_**Kod97:**_ Tu si eres watson en carne y hueso, por glob D:! tu si te ganas el exceed!... bueno aunque a decir verdad tu, guest y Flame n... se ganan el exceed owo pero se los dare en el otro capitulo ^^ (Claro si gustan si no ps no)

Vale que tambien el de PM tambien se lo gana y que no se enoje por si no le di su exceed en este capitulo, ¬¬' yo que culpa que no comente xD jajajaja (Quien inicio lo de la apuesta de quien adivinara las preguntas se gana un exceed :9)

* * *

_**Perdon por los capitulos cortitos Q_Q' y la espera de 6 dias ._.' (17-5-14 1:50)**_

_**Al rato actualizo (Por eso de las 6 de la tarde? o mejor... a la hora del evento del fic las 8 de la tarde)**_

_**Tambien mañana Regalo exceeds a todos los que adivinaron de quien se despedia y de que evento se trataba x9 **_

_**¿Por el momento alguien tiene idea de que pasara ahora?**_

_**¿Review?**_

0282ar9j46bt


	4. Minina

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

Tras un rato del descostillarse de la risa por parte de Fionna y destornillarse de sus carcajadas Bmo, la maquina se separo del abrazo para luego mirar a su alrededor con duda.

-¿Y Cake?- Pregunto –Lord Monochromicorn ha dejado de mandar sus mensajes cursis- Rio divertida la maquinita por recordar uno de los tantos mensajes que le mandaban a Cake y oía por error -ni tampoco Cake junior ha venido a visitarla, ¿Salió de viaje?- su mirada robótica dudosa se dirigió a la rubia, quien se encontraba acostada tapando con un brazo sus parpados -¿Fionna?

-Cake... ella… a...- La distancia de entre palabra a palabra pronunciada por su misma voz, se le hacían muy larga, si no le contestaba pronto, Bmo sospecharía, ¿Sospechar?, pero si era algo que no le debía ocultar y que por demás ya se sabría dentro de poco

_Aun es muy pronto…_

Sintió el frio recorrerle. Tembló visiblemente para la criatura.

_Es muy pequeño para entenderlo…_

-Fionna será mejor que te cambies si no pescaras un resfriado- Hablo mientras bajaba de la cama –Cake se enfadara conmigo si no te cuido bien mientras ella no está- Comento con una sonrisa robótica que solamente se vislumbro por la mente de la chica, puesto que aun no se descubría los ojos.

La maquinita sacaba tranquilamente la ropa de la chica de su armario mientras entonaba una corta melodía. Fionna miro cristalinamente tras sus ojos, rayos, como odiaba que se propagara rápidamente aquellas lacrimosas, se tallo los ojos quitando aquellas lagrimas y se sentó en la cama

-Bmo, ¿Podrías prepararme algo de chocolate caliente?- La maquina la miro con reproche, la última vez que le preparo el chocolate caliente lo dejo enfriarse y ese no era el chiste del por qué hiciera el chocolate caliente –Oh, vamos Bmo no lo dejare enfriarse como la ultima vez- Contesto la rubia adivinando los pensamientos de este mientras hacia un puchero

-Está bien- Suspiro con resignación ante la petición de la chica –Toma- estiro sus pequeños brazos sosteniendo el conjunto que normalmente utilizaba ella para dormir

-Am…- Se mordió el labio -Bmo, saldré un rato- la maquina alzo una ceja mientras regresaba el conjunto al armario

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto inquisitivamente

Fionna titubeo unos instantes ante aquella pregunta que no vio venir. Cerró sus ojos armándose de valor para responderle

_Solo dile que acompañaras a un evento que se realizara en el dulce reino, solo dile eso… "Evento"_

Al abrirlos se encontró esa mirada realizada en la pantalla de ese pequeño ser la cual usaba normalmente al querer saber algo

-Acompañare a un evento que se realizara en el dulce reino- Soltó finalmente mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas de la cama

-Ah, bueno. Iré a preparar el chocolate caliente- Satisfecho por la respuesta de Fionna se dispuso a salir del cuarto para preparar el tan ansiado aperitivo de la chica

Los pasitos que daba Bmo en dirección a la salida de su cuarto se le hacían eternos. A punto de salir del cuarto se dio media vuelta

-¿Pero…- Dio un respingo ella, al ver que Bmo se llevo una mano a la parte de baja de pantalla, simulaba que tanteaba su barbilla –No te dará sueño si te doy el chocolate caliente?- pregunto nuevamente haciendo que la chica se sintiera aliviada, esas sensaciones de que Bmo preguntaría mas por Cake le estaban carcomiendo parte de las neuronas que aun tenia vivas

-Bueno, tienes razón- Bmo sonrió orgulloso de su intuición -Pero si no tomo algo caliente me enfermare, ¿Y si me preparas algo de café?

-Sí, no me parece mala idea Fionna- Y sin más por qué estar en la pieza de la chica salió finalmente del lugar.

. . .

La chica se acostó nuevamente en la cama, redondeo los ultimos hechos acontecidos en su mente...

_**¿No le mintió a Bmo verdad?**_

_Agh, odiosas preguntas…_

Su pensamiento se difumino al ver aquel conjunto negro en el armario, Cake se lo confecciono, lo uso acompañada de ella y finalmente lo usaría para un evento en donde Cake no estaría a su lado…

Se levanto de la cama tomando aquel vestido para usarla de una vez por todas, ya después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para darle vueltas al asunto, por el momento tendría que asistir al evento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los minutos faltantes para las ocho de tarde que le quedaban los estaba utilizando para caminar tranquilamente ese trayecto de su casa al castillo. Las nubes que se encontraban esparcidas oscuramente en el cielo en su tono azul marino daban una muestra de que quizás llovería, alguien una vez le dijo que a veces los tiempos se prestan para las ocasiones, por ese ambiente sintió ciertas aquellas palabras.

El bosque encontrado antes del dulce castillo estaba oscuro con unas cuantas luces por unas escasas luciérnagas junto a algunos faroles que últimamente el príncipe estaba dispuesto a establecer por ese camino, agradeció por ese acto de no avaricia del príncipe y volteo a cierta dirección cuestionando a su sentido del oído.

_¿Eh escuchado un "Grrr"?_

No había detenido su andar hasta que una cosa paso velozmente frente a ella, vio una mancha en ese lapso de visión y aquellas huellas no eran algo de lo que confundirse.

Un monstruo la atacaría.

Se quedo quieta esperando cerca del farol que la alumbraba, la luna brillaba hermosamente a lo lejos y una mancha extendida en el cielo la tapo para luego caer frente a Fionna.

-Hola minino- Comento tranquila al notar que este mostraba sus colmillos junto a una pose de cazador a presa

-No es normal encontrar a un humano extinto y menos caminando por el bosque- Comento entre dientes la cazadora, por su tono de voz al parecer así lo era

_Con que una minina… eh…_

-Muchos se han preguntado por este hecho- Comento desinteresada –Algunos han intentado matarme, mientras que otros me estudian a lo lejos- Agrego lo ultimo al recordar haber encontrado un archivo entre tantos sobre ella en el dulce reino –¿Tu de que tipo eres?- pregunto sin brillo en su mirada

-¿Te interesa el saberlo cuando ya sabes la respuesta?- Esta tomo mas ventaja de su posición mientras se iba en contra de ella

-Si- Finalizo la chica quitándose del camino de la felina -No poseo el saber de todas las respuestas a mis preguntas, hay veces que me equivoco y por ende me gusta confirmarlas del todo- Se quito sus zapatos dejando en incógnita a la otra –Ignora este hecho ¿Quieres?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Si así lo quiere mi presa, lo haré- Contesto divertida rodeando a Fionna

Presiono sus zapatos mas fuerte, sacando de ellos una especie de daga

-¿Clavos mágicos?- Estaba asombrada la felina

-¿Tienes algún problema con ellos?- Fionna no tenia arma, la otra tenía sus colmillos y garras ¿Era algo malo el querer estar a su nivel?

-En realidad no, me parece interesante…

-Me alegro por ello- Sonrió mostrando su perfección bucal –Venga, Comencemos con esto

* * *

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_***w* La aventura empezo :#**_

_**Aunque en realidad pensaba el terminar este capitulo con lo del evento pero mi mente dijo "Aventura!" "Aventura!" "Aventura!" "Yay!" lo ultimo lo dijo cuando comenze a escribir lo de la aparicion de la felina x9**_

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337: **_Awn... tu eres uno de los que mas comenta! asi.. que... are alguna exepcion (¿?) Ademas... ya vi el nuevo capitulo, el cual esta super hellow y mas por que al parecer combatira con Uriel *-* (¿si no?) o posiblemente le den derecho a que crean en sus palabras por que Uriel actuo asi sin mas *¬* ya quiero saber que pasa! *-* Nuevo fic por Kratoz no lo puedo esperar.

Awn... en realidad no e pasado por eso... no se si sentirme aliviada por no haberlo sentirlo o sentirme preocupada por que habra algun momento que suceda eso... pero... aun asi me alegro el haberte alegrado el dia \owo/

_**Kod 97:**_Si... Fionna se lo tendra que decir... pero sera mas adelante. Y... Em... no la verdad es que Cake no esta agonizando... ella... bueno... ella... lo sabras leyendo el fic. pero te aclaro no esta agonizando ni tampoco viva. Aunque ciertamente murio delante de Fionna. Asi que... resumiendo... Cake murio delante de Fionna, esta noticia se la tendra que dar a Bmo algun dia y... una Cake agonizante no ara aparición xD jejeje. hay... no se por que me rio...

* * *

_**Los que se ganaron un exceed revisen la portada del fic *Haciendo maromas lo pude subir como portada aunque se ve mal :/...* si quieren aun el exceed eligan un numero menos el 1...**_

_**Seria del 2 al 7?**_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Cazador y Presa

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

La felina nuevamente intento atacar a Fionna de frente pero no logro hacerlo, puesto que su presa se quito del lugar saltando a una rama cercana, la cazadora solo quedo a la luz del faro directamente hacia ella, dejando ver su piel parda con numerosas rosetas desintegradas parcialmente en puntos, mostraba unas orejas pequeñas, esos ojos hundidos que se fijaban atentamente a su presa, estaban ante la luz produciendo un brillo tentador para algún momento de hipnotismo por lo mismo de ser ámbares, su fina cola larga junto a su complexión en 4 patas seguían en pose de cazador y aquellos dientes de "No me veas" despertó a Fionna de su visión hipnotizada por los ámbares.

_Es realmente rápida…_

Si ella hubiera tardado un segundo más en reaccionar ante el inesperado ataque de la felina, ya hubiera tenido algún corte en su ropa.

La felina le vio desde su lugar susurrando unas palabras inentendibles, creando que se dispersara su cuerpo mientras se escondía en los arbustos. Fionna quedo expectante ante esto, esperaba quieta el pasar de los segundos vigilando a como podía a su alrededor.

Un sonido se escuchaba detrás de ella, no era cercano pero tampoco lejano, pensó que quizás estaba a unos 19 metros atrás, esto la alentó a brincar hacia atrás mientras se ponía el calzado buscando a su cazadora.

_Irónico una presa buscando a su cazador_

El sonido se elevaba conforme avanzaba más

~_SPLASH~Splash~SPLASH~Splash~Takataka~_~_SPLASH~Splash~SPLASH~Splash~_

_Que sonidos más extraños…_

Está bien que la guiara su sexto sentido, pero el oído le preguntaba si en realidad iba en buen camino por que esos sonidos no haría una felina o sí?

_Ya estoy cerca…_

Un arbusto grande tapaba lo que sería su cazadora. Abriéndose el paso escuchaba mejor, parecía la entonación de una canción movida o quizás ¿romántica?, profundizo el oído mientras comenzaba a divisar tras el arbusto unas pequeñas motas rosas que se movían de un lado a otro.

_¡¿Eh?!_

Miro… y definitivamente esa no era su cazadora.

-¡AAAAH!- Gritaron las motas rosas que detuvieron su festejo de quien sabe qué cosa al ver a Fionna -¡Largo de aquí!- Gritaron al unisonó

Fionna solo se disculpo mientras se abochornaba un poquito (Por no decir Mucho), quien sabe que eran esas motas rosas, mucho menos le interesaba el saber el que festejaban, pero algo entendía perfectamente, los encontró en el momento menos oportuno.

Regreso a su búsqueda de la felina, de nueva cuenta llego al farol sin encontrar sonidos de esta en el camino y al llegar a dar un paso en aquel lugar, pudo notar que se encontraba tenso el ambiente, el aire pasaba refregándose en su rostro, algo le daba mala espina.

¿Sera que la felina hace momentos solo se había dedicado a jugar con la comida y esta vez ya iba en serio?

Antes de siquiera pasar su zapato por su mano sintió lo delgado de una aguja pasar sigilosamente veloz por sus dedos que apenas iban a contactar su calzado. Sin dudarlo tomo más rápidamente su calzado sacando sus dagas, tras segundos más siguió sintiendo el cómo pasaban una tras otra aguja por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, el rostro, las orejas, cerca del cuello, sus manos y… en resumen, en verdad era por diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a ansiarse, no sabía qué era lo que se avecinaba y esas amigables agujas que la pasaban a saludar no eran una buena señal.

De repente pudo sentir la esencia de la felina moviéndose a lado suyo, se tenso, apretó mas los tacones de sus zapatos. Sentía los pequeños golpes de su corazón dentro de ella, sentía su respiración lenta, y a su parecer la felina sonreía aunque no pudiera verla. Trago en seco.

. . .

_¿Desapareció de nuevo?_

. . .

Iba a maldecir al viento porque su cazadora estaba pasándose de lo que era divertirse en cazar a su presa, cuando vislumbro por un lado de su parpado a la felina sonriendo, pasando a rasguñarle ligeramente la mejilla provocando que ella solo viera el tiempo en que sucedió eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su cazadora arremetía una tras otra vez con una gran destreza hacia ella, apenas lo evitaba aunque aun así ligeras marcas aparecían sobre su cuerpo de los rasguños. Esa rapidez en la felina había aumentado considerablemente, solo que algo realmente le extrañaba. La tenía enfrente, sus miradas se encontraban y esos rasguños dejaban visiblemente una marca en su ropa… pero… había algo raro, no parecía ser la misma felina.

Los ataques eran más precisos, aun seguía con en esa sensación, brinco hacia atrás en una voltereta evitando que aquella garra terminara dejandole una herida más profunda, en ese lapso miro alrededor buscando una pista, veía la luna, estaba igual de brillante, las nubes oscuras cargadas de lluvia, el bosque tan profundo y espeso, el farol hecho de dulce…

_Ese farol no parece ser de dulce…_

Se dio cuenta, en verdad si había algo mal comenzando por ese farol que no estaba hecho de dulce, cayo detenida en posición de ataque, miro a su alrededor encontrando distintos toques al lugar si se dedicaba muy a fondo a mirar, tenía una idea muy loca después de ver esto, pero que pensaba realmente realizarla.

_Siempre avanza de un lado a otro…_

Corrió instintivamente la cazadora hacia su presa que se encontraba debajo del farol alumbrante, el conejo blanco le observaba a detalle

_La luna no se refleja en sus ojos y aun cuando el farol la alumbra, no hay brillo de vida…_

Aun en su posición de cómo se encontraba pudiendo dar un golpe crítico solo rasguñaba profundamente

_Solo se abstiene a rasguñarme aun con su velocidad y destreza _

Y la presa se estaba desgastando poco a poco de su energía vital dado que ahora tenía una agitación en su respiración

_Cansándome instante a instante…_

Fionna de su mirada agotada retomo a una fría y sonriente

_Esta no es mi cazadora…_

Las pisadas y marcas dejadas por el siguiente movimiento de la felina parecían ser los más monótonos que había visto ella, dejando que cuando pasara a su lado, tomara desprevenida a la proyección de la felina y parara a tiempo aquella garra real lanzada.

La proyección desapareció y la garra quedo en la mano de una Fionna sonriente que aventaba el objeto, mirando la realidad de que ella se encontrara dentro de un círculo mágico que se desvanecía poco a poco.

Un movimiento en falso de la cazadora que ahora huía fue lo suficientemente estruendoso para ese oído fino, que condujo a Fionna al lugar rápidamente para propinarle un golpe a la felina.

-Los puestos cambiaron entre la cazadora y presa- Comento satisfecha de haber derrotado de un golpe a…

…

**..**

**.**

**¡¿ASHLEY?!**

* * *

_**PankakeQueen:**_ El como lo sabras despues... casi al final del fic, digamos que ahora nos encontramos en la parte intermedia?... eso creo... am... cuando... posiblemente por eso de hace 25 dias, donde en una mision y por que para derrotar a un malevolo tipo que despues sabras quien es. Igual a mi me gusta que mis lectores sean felices :3 lector feliz= Escritora feliz xD si no? Y... suelta ese panda D:! es mio!

Ok no jajaja. Y awn, gracias.

**Kratoz 1337: **¿Imaginabas que la minina era alguien que habia tomado el cuerpo de Cake? o... no se otra cosa xD? si era que era la bruja de la novia de Marshall (Que ironicamente es cierto por que Ashley es una bruja ._.' y se transformo en gato, y bueno lo entenderas mejor en el otro capitulo xD). QwQ eso me alegra, pero esque me encanta tu fic *^*, y siiii, te creo que aun falta lo mejor *¬*...

* * *

**_Tonterias escritas, letras faltantes, comas que no iban en ese lugar etc. Luego lo arreglo xD_**

**_¿Review?_**


	6. Test

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 6

* * *

**Nota: **Use contrapartes: Judy= James * Billie= Billie, Por si se preguntan de Bmo, del por que no utilize contraparte con el, es por que es un personaje androgino: **pues no tienes caracteres sexuales secundarios bien definidos. Y no se le considera ni mujer ni hombre. **Aunque en el fic, quizas lo termine escribiendo mas como "El", aunque les recuerdo es un ser Androgino.

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Muajaja e dejado el suspenso derretido

_**PankakeQueen:**_Ok, te dejo el panda no peleare por.. oh por glob pero es que los pandas son tan lindos! ¿Creeras que hasta el artista Paul Gragon junto con la fundación World Wildlife, estan realizando un proyecto para que hagamos conciencia de su peligro de extincion: Este consiste en 1,600 pandas; hechos con papel mache que representan la cifra total de la población de la especie, a los cuales se espera representar en eventos diferentes alrededor del mundo?!... en conclusión es que amo a los pandas, asi que en si... ¿no tienes un panda psicológico para mi xD? asi dejare a pandini en paz te lo aseguro QwQ

_**Dianis Mar:**_ Fionna tiene un sexy vampiro, a un dulce genio y a hasta a un chico ardiente (Que aun falta aparecer en el fic) quienes estan perdidamente enamorados por ella! por Glob! concuerdo contigo!

*Faltas, horrores (De ortografia) comas que puse (cuando debia comermelas), puntos y aparte, etc xD disculpen.

Sin mas por escribirles, espero que disfruten del capitulo mas largo hasta el momento.

.

..

...

* * *

**L**a forma felina de su ahora _presa _derrotada en el follaje verde, se desvanecía formando un cuerpo femenino de alguien muy conocida y jamas olvidada.

-_¿Ahsley?- _La nombro con duda, puesto que, no entendía nada... ¿Todo lo sucedido fue un broma? ¡¿EH?!

-_Llevame al dulce reino ¿Si?- _Mas que pedido era como una orden de esa tipa hacia ella.

Recapitulando... Le ataca, casi la deja vulnerable ante algún próximo ataque mortal, utilizaba sus trucos brujescos de por medio, para mas luego derrotada le pedía que le llevaran al dulce reino. ¡Osea que maldita cosa sucedía ahí!

-_Agh... lo are-_ Su código de honor de ayudar a las personas era algo a lo que siempre recurría, aunque las opciones de este luego le molestaran.

Llegados al dulce reino pidió que la atendieran. Después de recibir una atención de la cual no podía quejarse, sin mas rodeos se enfrento ante la... bruja esa (?)

-_Dime por que me atacaste- _Le pregunto fuera del dulce hospital, y claro, ya que la tipa no utilizaba los tonos de petición, ¿por que ella no hacia lo mismo?, no le preguntaba, le demanda Fionna su razón de atacarla, no hay nada por lo cual se haga sin razón alguna.

-_Por Marshall~- _Respondió pedante, no por que se haya echado un pedo, si no por que esa forma era muy agh... ademas que lo decía de una manera tan alegre y natural, como si ni siquiera sintiera esa sensación de disculparse ante la ahora ya cazadora.

. . .

Un momento, escucho bien la rubia... Dijo Marshall (?)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**. . .**

**-¡Marshall!- **Gritaba una rubia enfurecida que iba de cuarto en cuarto del dulce castillo buscando al culpable de que alguien casi la matara

-Y como te lo decía chicle, posiblemente Fionna…- Termino callando el pico al ver que la nombrada la miraba con una cara espeluznante –Fi-Fionna?- Pregunto algo atemorizado, ja el rey de los vampiros atemorizado, esta chica era en verdad especial

-¡¿**Cómo te atreves a pedirle a tu ex-novia que me haga un test de psicología?**!- Pregunto más que exaltada, estaba feliz de que tuviera una lucha como antes, pero lo que la enfado y que le hincha la venita es que la causa de aquella lucha era para ver el como se encontraba mentalmente, no existen personas que lloren por millones de años por el mismo dilema, mucho menos aquellas que se queden feliz de la vida como si no pasara nada.

_Vivir en el corazón de los que dejamos atrás no es morir_

Esa fue una frase que se oia repetír a Cake, cuando finalmente comprendió y dejo de negar la muerte de Billie.

Estaba afectada, si lo admitía, pero tampoco a tal grado como para que le hagan un test.

-¿Eh?- Comento confundido

-¡**Ashley, me ataco antes de venir**! **¡Escupió que el culpable de ello fuiste TU, por pedirle que me hiciera un test, prueba o lo que sea para saber como me encontraba mentalmente después del incidente!**

Con eso ultimo el vampiro comprendió...

Desde el incidente el pomposo dulce no paraba de darle misiones que según la harían sentir mejor, pero el vampiro no veía a una Fionna mejorada, sino mas bien algo deprimente a como solía ser aquella pila sin fin. Después de ello escucho uno de los nuevos planes del pegajoso para ayudarla y mas que ayudarla la empeoraba, ese plan… era hacer un prototipo de Cake para ver como se encontraba psicológicamente Fionna.

Persuadió lo mas que pudo al DP para que no lo hiciera, realmente no sonaba un buen plan… aunque la condición que le impuso a Marshall era el que comprobara como se encontraba ella para comentarle el hecho de que no encontraron nada de los restos de Cake y era el momento de dar la noticia oficialmente. Eso lo puso en un dilema; hacerlo él con la posdata de que si se enterara de ello Fionna le golpearía como nunca, o dejar que empeorara las cosas aquel pomposo.

Al final termino aceptando, pero las repetidas escenas de acoso de su ex, le ponían de los nervios y no podía pensar en un buen plan, luego en un momento de idiotez prometió algo que no debía. _El perdonarle un poco si ella hacia alguna forma de test a Fionna para ver si encontraba mejor._ 5 minutos después de esa promesa se dio cuenta que hizo algo verdaderamente estúpido e intento remediarlo pero lo empeoro, aquella tipa le dijo unas palabras por teléfono que aun el recordaba muy bien. Esa voz acarameladamente espantosa con la que le hablaba era mas que hostigosa por teléfono:

_Mi querido Marsh, deja de preocuparte y dejate llevar por la corriente. No importa si es algo difícil lo que me condiciones para perdonarme, lo haré cueste lo cueste- Hizo una pausa abrumadora para cambiar de tono –Pero recuerda si la vuelves a ver SIN VIDA~, fue claro el resultado del test; __Aun no lo supera__- la risa macabra por el teléfono fue algo que lo puso realmente en alerta y mas que la chica se despidió y le corto aun cuando le dijera por teléfono que no se atreviera a hacerlo._

Vigilo de día y de noche a Fionna, pero el notando que al "Parecer" la tipa no aria lo que dijo, se quito un peso de encima, y si lo pensaba bien, al final la veía mas alegre, quizás no como siempre pero se encontraba mejor, le aviso al chicloso, este le dijo la noticia a Fionna en una de las no mejores formas y ella solo pidió permiso para regresar a su casa, no regreso a donde debía y en conclusión eso quedo en encontrarla con esa mano femenina encima suya impidiendo que en la mañana le golpeara al chicle ese que no le explico bien de que ella habia _desaparecido_ de su vista.

Suspiro el azabache y respondió tranquilo –Puedes golpearme- realmente sabia que se merecía aquel golpe de la mañana junto al que se avecinaba en ese momento, el cual el ultimo lo dejo ligeramente en el fondo de la inconsciencia.

Luego de haber descargado su furia con el pelinegro se giro al dulce principe.

-Gumball, perdón por llegar tarde yo…

-No te preocupes Fionna, creo que entendí lo que paso, pero… tu vestimenta…- Señalo aquella ropa rasgada y arruinada que dejaba ver partes de esa piel blanca, ella no enrojeció de pena por encontrarse de esa forma, sino mas bien su rostro dejo caer unas escasas lagrimas.

De alegría a furia, de furia a disculpa, de disculpa a afligida, rayos estaba en un cambio emocional realmente constante.

-¿Fionna?- Pregunto acercándose a ella

-No… no es nada Gumball- Retrocedió del toque -Yo… déjame arreglarme, me reconforta el saber de que me hayas dicho que viniera a las 8, lo cual resulto que era una hora antes para que me prepara y ayudara a estabilizar un poco a Lord Monochromicorn lo malo es que no creo hacerlo por el momento… además estoy atrasando la ceremonia y… disculpa… no tardo…- Corrió. Llegando a por donde una vez Cake se escondió por el no querer aceptar la muerte de Judy además de que era su obligación el estar presente, lo cual resulto extraño porque el dulce príncipe pudo clonarlo y lo presento en ese momento, por que como él dijo era "Dulce masa".

Aunque… no todo los James eran igual al original. Si lo pensaba bien ella todos eran únicos y mas su hermana Cake…

-Vamos sonríe…- Se decía a si misma sabiendo que estaba mostrando la expresión contraria –Por lo menos inténtalo…- Estuvo en un estado inquietante junto a sus intentos fallidos de tranquilizarle, tras dejar de pensarlo mucho, logro estar en calma. Era el momento de regresar y estar en la ceremonia.

Se levanto del asiento, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle.

Se le olvido que aquel vestido negro junto a su suéter del mismo tono terminaron fatal y ese frió en el trasero no le daba una buena señal, ¿Así estuvo cerca de 10 minutos recorriendo el dulce castillo?, ahora entendía las miradas de los guardias bananas, el suéter que tenia rodeo es parte… ¿ahora qué hacía con el frente? Vio hilo y aguja… de algo le tendría que servir aquellas clases a medias que tomo de costura con el príncipe trapo.


	7. Heroina

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Mas**

* * *

Capitulo 7

* * *

_**9:48 pm- **_Marcaba el reloj

La ceremonia tenía que empezar ya. Dispuesto a comenzar a hablar Gumball, entro en ese instante al balcón, observo a todos los presentes... en verdad se esforzaron por contactar a todo ser de OOO que conociera a Cake, pero la persona que debia estar mas que presente, no se encontraba... le dolio por un instante, y fue por mas que efimero cabia decir.

_No necesito de estos sentimientos...-_ Se decia mentalmente, era un principe, el unico con la inteligencia suficiente para gobernar al dulce reino, no le eran necesarios los sentimientos para gobernar. Su mirada madura se presento, mientras se posicionaba para comenzar la ceremonia y antes de que ello iniciara...

Los pasos de un alguien se hicieron oir por los pasillos cercanos que daban al balcon.

Fionna se encontraba mas tranquila, con una vestimenta a la cual se le notaban las costuras, pero aun así no perdía la forma que tenía; el vestido corte imperio junto al suéter negro. Gumball con este hecho comenzó a hablar algo aliviado de que ella estuviera presente.

_Damas y Caballeros_

_Gracias por venir_

_Podemos comenzar la ceremonia…_

Tomo aire

_Este día me es mi deber el informarles que…_

El que se alargo considerablemente

Pareciera que algo lo detuvo

Que le puso a pensar en medio del discurso

Y no obstante después, prosiguió

_Creo… que esta vez no es mi deber el actuar así_

_Ese privilegio le corresponde a;_

_Fionna la humana el dar esta noticia_

Ella abrió sus ojos al oír esto, estaba detrás del príncipe quien ahora retrocedía para ponerse a su lado y le decía en un susurro "_Hazlo"_

Ella quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer

El príncipe al ver que no reaccionaba, pensó que fue mala idea comenzando a retractarse

Preparado para volver a retomar la palabra.

Y Fionna dio un paso adelante

_Cake..._

Se refregó las manos un poco nerviosa por comenzar de ese modo

No sabía si realmente quería dar la noticia

Pero tampoco quería oír aquellas palabras dichas por alguien que no sabía si sentía por lo que ella o Monicrom pasaban

Dispuesta por ese pensamiento prosiguió

_Una servidora de no solamente el dulce reino_

_Si no, de todo OOO_

_Hija, Hermana, Madre y finalmente Heroína_

… _Hace días se nos encargo la misión de terminar con el ser que cobraba vidas inocentes de OOO sin razón alguna_

Sentía su garganta atascada con la presión en el cuello

_Ella, siendo la heroína por la que todos conocemos…_

Su voz se apagaba y regresaba a momentos

_Decidió dar término por si misma a ese ser_

Realmente le era difícil hablar aquellas palabras

_Y…_

Sentía que no podría seguir en pie

_Para que lo lograra…_

El temblar de su cuerpo era perceptible hasta para ella misma

_Ella sacrifico su vida en la misión._

_Hoy_

_Les doy la triste noticia de que Cake ya no está con nosotros_

_Este hecho pondrá triste a toda persona que la conoció,_

Decidió decir las palabras que su hermana le dijo alguna vez

_Pero…_

La idea de que esas palabras eran las que más apreciaba la traiciono

_Recuerden esta frase;_

_**Los cobardes mueren **__**  
**__**muchas veces, los valientes **__**  
**__**sólo una vez.**_

_Ella fue una de los valientes…_

Esa frase se los dio el novio de Billie

Sin poder estar más de pie retrocedió mostrando que no podría seguir hablando sin dejar que las lagrimas la traicionaran

Gumball retomo su puesto

_Queriendo honrar a esta gran heroína_

_Hemos preparado Una estatua en su nombre_

El ser rosado dio una señal dentro la cual tardaron unos instantes en corresponder los guardias bananas que bajaron una manta que cubría a la estatua.

Fionna sonrió sinceramente dejando que una gota de lluvia le empapara el rostro,

Por alguna razón

Aunque se sentía débil físicamente

Se sentía mejor

Quizás…

Era…

Por que pudo decir algo que nadie más diría con un sentimiento único en cada palabra


	8. La Cancion Sin Nombre

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time" y los derechos respectivos a Vocaloid de la cancion.**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capitulo 8

* * *

La ceremonia del evento del funeral de Cake termino en breve, claro, haciendo a un lado las condolencias que mas parecían un rezo aprendido y repetido uno tras otro, puesto que en cada uno, a pesar de que se utilizaran distintas palabras, todas esas frases iban a un mismo significado "_Lamentamos tu perdida"_.

Hizo cierta comparación de una y otra cosa notando que no se eran tan diferentes: El cuándo se nace; _La vida e inicio de las palabras_; tu mundo es aparte del de los demás, la historia escrita con tu tinta de aspiraciones u anhelaciones para que al final de todo lo aprendido y vivido termines en una caja, incinerado, o enterrado dejándote guiar por en el abismo del sueño eterno; _La muerte, el termino de la frase. _

Se despidió de los demás con un corto meneo de manos, unas palabras que determinan el final de algo –_Adiós_- y dejando que el semblante de paz la dominara por ver acompañado a Lord Monochromicorn con los hijos de los cuales Cake se sentiría orgullosa de verlos en esos instantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin evitarlo pisoteaba la alfombra de hojas caídas en su camino, miraba lo espeso del bosque y como los caminos iluminados se le iban acabando dejándola entrar en aquella espesura, caminaba algo distraída por ciertas vistas que le dejaba ver la redondeada Luna amante de la noche. Y sin darse cuenta de que había un tronco por debajo de sus próximas pisadas _cayo_ desprevenida, dándose de lleno un raspón en la cara.

_-Genial- _Bufo molesta de ver que últimamente sus noches eran más malas de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso de largo a su cuarto con la intención de mirar por última vez la oscuridad traslucida de la noche tras su ventana. Se acomodo cerca de la ventanilla para ver mejor la vista tan maravillosamente lúgubre que le daba.

Permanecía callada mirando fijamente a la luna llena de aquel color blanco etéreo.

Comenzaba hablar palabras apenas oíbles, como si mascullara, aunque por extraño que pareciese tenía una entonación débilmente rítmica al son ensimismado del silencio.

Lentamente su voz comenzó a alzar el volumen, saboreando el silencio corrompido por su tonalidad en el ambiente.

_Sola estoy _

_En un cuarto en silencio_

_Viendo como oscuro esta,_

_Abrumada por esta soledad_

_Canto esta canción…_

_La canción sin nombre_

_Que comienza a calmar mi corazón_

_Una canción que nadie escuchara_

_Una canción sola para mí_

_Mmm~_

_En una habitación vacía sin nadie_

_Observo la oscuridad de la noche_

_Para sacar el silencio en mi mente_

_Canto una melodía_

_La canción sin nombre_

_Llena la habitación suavemente_

_Una canción que nadie conocerá_

_Una canción solo para mí_

_Mmm~_

_Y quitara esta ansiedad_

_Esta es mi canción…_

_Nadie te puede ya llamar_

_Sin nombre estas…_

_Nadie más te escuchara…_

Hace cuanto no cantaba esa canción…

Se sentía relajada…

En paz…

No podía evadir la realidad, ni tampoco podría seguir permitirse el mentirle a Bmo por mucho tiempo, lo enfrentaría aunque le costase… Tal como a ese ser maligno que creían no derrotar, hasta que Cake le demostró que si se podía, que no se limitara ante el pensamiento de lo imposible y que siguiera… quizás esa última sonrisa y abrazo en esos momentos que recibió de ella era aquel significado…

-Se…- Una sonrisa se comenzaba a delinear en sus labios por haber comprendido mejor, hasta que paro en una mueca de confusión.

.

.

.

Unos pasos en la casa retumbaban cual pasito caracol, como si cuidaran de no hacer ruido, pero aquel leve sonido producido le era más que notable en esos momentos de silencio para ella. Siempre a sucedido que los monstruos de OOO la atacaran mientras dormía a ella o a Cake, pero por gracioso que resultase su plan se les iba a bajo cuando ellas dos despertaban de mal humor preparadas para darles sus pataditas y mandarlos lejos a que buscaran un mejor plan.

-_Hoy no… - _Chillo de mala gana. Pero aun no se dormía, tampoco era como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo, así que por lo menos la batalla que se avecinaba le daría algo de cansancio para conciliar el sueño. Tomo su espada y saco su daga, las comparo por unos instantes a su vista y escogió la daga… a quien engañamos, tomo la espada contenta porque siendo sinceros muy pocos manejan del todo bien un arma zapato-daga, solo hay cierta cantidad pequeña que sabe el dominar esa curiosa ley entre las armas extrañas que creaban los clavos mágicos.

Salió de su cuarto bajando lo más cuidadosa que podía las escaleras, guiándose por los sonidos que se estaban produciendo en su cocina –_No te atreverás ¿Verdad?- _Susurro hacia el ser que seguramente se estaba atascando los mofletes de comida. Llegando al lugar noto a la sombra del ser que ahora se encontraba sentado en su mesa degustando de quien sabe que comida, luego noto que era un pastel que el dulce pomposo le había regalado, le asombraba que el pastel aun existiera pero aun mas le asombraba el hecho de que ese ser tuviera modales… espera. ¡Ese era su pastel!

-_¡Monstruo!- _Grito mientras se iba en contra suyo dispuesta a atacarle cuando el monstruo se paro del asiento y contesto un -_¡¿Eh?!- _en tonalidad confusa, como si no supiera que lo era.

-_¡Vienes a atacarme sabiendo que Cake… ya no está para luchar a mi lado! ¡Y para mas te comes mi dulce pastel! ¡No tienes perdón!- _Y direcciono a su espada en posición de partir en dos al ser, cuando esta paso de largo y se acercaba a punto muerto de cualquier macho machín, pero el contrincante la detuvo con sus manos.

-_¡HEY! ¡A ese lugar no me ataques!- _Comento mientras movía la espada de ella a un lado.

Fionna sonrió endiabladamente.

-_¡Con que ahí es tu debilidad!- _Grito irónica por lo sincero que había sido el tipo

-_¡¿Dime qué hombre no es vulnerable ahí?!- _Grito la persona abochornada al parecer, intentando hacer recapacitar a la chica de que no atacara de tal manera peligrosa

-_¡Yo intentaba partirte en dos! ¡Así que no fue mi intención!- _Se defendió la rubia

_-Vaya sinceridad la tuya- _Hablo perplejo pero con un ligero toque de tristeza mientras creaba la misma reacción en la chica -_¿Se puede saber el por qué de que quieras matarme?- _Comento logrando que quitara la chica su reacción y volviera a lo de antes

-_¡¿Y todavía preguntas por qué?!- _Señalo el pastel -_¡Este es mi pastel! además…_

_-Pero si ese pastel me lo había regalado una persona- _Se excuso la presencia

-¡_No mientas, es mi pastel!- _

_-Ag…- _Suspiro, se dirigió a la mesa y tomo el pastel –_Toma- _Extendió la tarta en dirección a ella_ -¿Alguna otra cosa señorita quejumbrosa?_

Ella se molesto por el apodo pero hizo a un lado el pastel devolviéndoselo, tomando a discreción nuevamente la espada

-_Si- _Respondió

-_¿Y cuál es ahora tu queja?- _Pregunto de nuevo mientras colocaba el pastel a la mesa

Ella se fue encima suyo provocando en segundos que el tipo le intentara quitar la espada, pero entre quita y pon, no quedo en manos de ninguno provocando que quedaran en defensas de mano limpia, aunque ella era la única que atacaba con insistencia mientras que el tipo se defendía eludiendo los ataques

-_Mi queja es el que hayas entrado a mi casa sin permiso suponiendo que ahora que Cake murió se te haría más fácil el matarme- _ Comento fría en sus palabras mientras se iba en contra del tipo

-_¿Cake murió?- _Pregunto una débil voz al fondo

* * *

_**¿Alguien se imagina quien es el tipo?**_

_**¿Quien es aquella debil voz?**_

_**Y perdon por el troll de doble capitulo :p**_

* * *

¿Quienes pensaron que era doble capitulo xD?... bueno en parte me disculpo por ello, les explicare... que pues... las 2 falsas alarmas fueron en parte por el contenido y por la division del anterior capitulo, no tenia la menor idea de como dejarlo D:! y pues... al final la division la termine haciendo (Por eso lo falso de dos capitulos actualizados xD) el contenido ya lo leyeron y me gusto como quedo :9

Tambien... cambie el summary por que se me que no explicaba del todo como seria el trama... quizas ese si lo cambie constantemente, y el titulo, lo del titulo lo hice por que... en realidad se me hizo un titulo muy gastado (Si claro como no y solo le cambie 2 palabras xd), ademas de que creo que nuestra protagonista a pasado y pasara por muchos inicios y principos en sucesos cambiantes de su vida :3

Sera... un fic ni tan largo pero tampoco uno corto... no se quizas sea de entre 15 a 25 capitulos :9 y pronto comenzare con un nuevo proyecto tambien ;)

_**Kratoz 1337:**_x9 perdon por las falsas alarmas jejeje lo cierto es que pense que no se darian cuenta xD

_**PankakeQueen:**_*w* Si es una gran persona :3. Y si tambien concuerdo esta chiflada la tipa jaja. Y... oh! *Q* _I have a panda only for my~ (Lo escribi bien?) Le llamare... _

* * *

**_En el proximo capitulo descubre quien es ese monstruo!_**

**_Quien es la debil voz_**

**_Y como llame a mi nuevo panda xD_**

**_Claro lo ultimo solo es si quieres saber jaja _**

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	9. ¿Quien eres?

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time".**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capitulo 9

* * *

Al abalanzarse a la presencia terminaron en el piso forcejeado ella en contra de él. Y la voz corta, débil y susurrada se escurrió al oído de Fionna.

-_¿Cake murió?-_

Si bien estaba el decirse que llega un tipo a su casa, se come su pastel, en ello se mofa de ella para luego terminar en ello… ¿Qué más podía irle mal?...

El forcejeo de ella se debilito y cayó en cuenta que estaba en alerta roja recordando aquellas palabras dichas hace pocos segundos… su rostro que enarcaba las cejas molestas ahora se difuminaban en un tipo shock.

…

La almohada prensada en esos pequeños brazos callo rebotando en contra del diminuto apagador especialmente hecho para él, prendiendo las luces del lugar de golpe.

Fionna reacciono ante esto, pero... los ojos que vio ante la aparición de la luz la conmocionaron logrando que sus mismos parpados se abrieran de tal manera que vislumbro a la vez la tez de la presencia con la que había dejado de hacer forcejeo hace instantes y ahora le miraba también expectantemente.

-_¿Quién eres?-_

Fue la única palabra que pudo ubicar en su desordenado cerebro que daba vueltas desenfrenadamente, subiendo y bajando cual montaña rusa (?).

…

El diminuto ser que bajo con la esperanza de que aquellos gritos y sonidos extraños que se esparcían por la casa, fueran a causa de la emoción por que había llegado Cake con sus disparatadas historias que siempre alegraban el día, bajo pisando los escalones de madera, en ningún momento se le ocurrió soltar su almohada hasta que escucho algo que no sabía… era cierto?... lo decía de verdad?... no era mentira?... su voz robótica lo traiciono y aquellos sentimientos que se supone que no debe tener un ser de cables se arremolinaron dentro de él, haciéndolo correr a algún punto hueco del árbol y eso no paso desapercibido para el complot de ese dúo de miradas confusas, las cuales acabaron ante ese hecho, logrando que la rubia que estaba encima del otro se parara rápidamente tras el que ahora corría.

-_¡BMO! ¡ESPERA!-_

.

..

…

Corrió demasiado tarde puesto que le gano la maquinita encontrando lo que buscaba y se refugiara metiéndose más al fondo de este.

-_¡BMO! ¡NO, BMO! ¡REGRESA!...-_

Grito incontables veces, en busca de alguna respuesta del nombrado.

No llego respuesta a sus llamadas.

El nombrado no podía contestar...

Tantos años vivo, buscando en soledad el proteger a alguien.

En cuidar y formar parte de la vida de ese alguien.

En sonreír, bailar, jugar, cantar aunque fuera desafinadamente junto a alguien más.

Finalmente se le cumplió, con la diferencia de que fuera 2x1.

Siempre le agrado esa expresión numérica.

_-Se disfruta más cuando hay más personas-_

Y…

Ahora un numero se disminuía sin saber el _cómo_, _porque_, _cuando_ o _donde_…

…

Unos brazos la rodearon brindándole reconfortación, ella sin él saber la explicación del por qué correspondía al abrazo se dejo proteger y lloro sin derramar lagrimas, estuvo en un silencio que le abrumaba.

_-Después de la lluvia llega el sol…-_

Esa frase le agradaba mucho. Aunque ahora… se preguntaba él cuando sucedería que llegara aquel sol nuevo que le avisara que la lluvia de su dolor, de su amargura, de esos sentimientos que le dejaban un nudo en la garganta, que todo aquello y mas acababa finalmente. Le gustaba creer… o mejor escrito… siempre ha gustado de querer creer en esas palabras y ahora en verdad quería creerlas.

…

-_El es fuerte… no es un niño aunque lo parezca… dale su tiempo y luego podrás hablar con el tranquilamente- _Le comento él, aun sin deshacer aquel abrazo

-_… ¿Cómo sabes que no es un niño?- _Su voz ligera y quebrantada a la vez aun conservaban aquella pizca de molestia, tanto por aceptar aquel abrazo a costa de su orgullo y como también porque ese mismo monstruo… aunque no sabía si era un monstruo… o más bien no sabía ni quiera era ese tipo y aun así este la escuchaba y la estaba reconfortando.

-_Ha vivido más que tu- _Respondió

-_¿Por qué darle tiempo si ni si quiera a mi me lo dieron?- _Una pregunta egoísta quizás, pero en verdad se lo preguntaba

-_Hay errores, siempre los hay, pero tampoco hagas aquellos errores que hicieron contigo los demás con aquellos a quienes aprecias, porque solo causaras más dolor en esa persona y en ti misma- _Contesto tranquilamente dándole el espacio correcto a cada palabra que pronunciaba reafirmando el agarre de su abrazo hacia ella

-_¿Pronto podre hablar con el?- _Estaba insegura de hasta cuando podria perdonarle Bmo por no haber hablado con el sobre ese tema, a tal grado estaba en esa inseguridad que sus manos se aferraron al suéter de aquella persona**_  
_**

-_Si, tenlo asegurado_

-_¿Por qué abrazas a una desconocida?- _Ella no movía su rostro que estaba ahora en contra del pecho de aquel desconocido para ella misma

_-Quizás…- _Dudo en cómo seguir lo que iba decir, o quizás pensaba en decir algo pero lo guardo e intento cambiar las palabras –_Fue porque comi sin tu permiso de aquel pastel- _finalizo sarcástico recibiendo un pequeño golpe de ella hacia él, como si ella le dijera que no mintiera.

_-En realidad… ni siquiera yo lo sé _

Lo que le dijo parecía cierto, pero aun así ella presentía que guardaba algo mas, pero prefirió seguir con sus preguntas.

**_-¿Quién eres?-_**

* * *

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_¡Disculpen la demora!_**

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Disculpa... no era mi intencion engañarte con lo de doble capitulo... Gracias por tus comentarios y en verdad disculpa que te engañara con estas ultimas falsas alarmas y por la tardanza...

_1 minuto de silencio por aquellos que ya no estan..._

_..._

No tienes nada de que disculparte se entiende.

Yo se muy bien que el _hasta luego_ es mejor que un adios.

_**Dianis Mar:**_¿Eres alguna reencarnacion de Watson? ¿O que comes que adivinas? Por que tenias razon!. Y no hay problema, te agradesco el que comentes aun con tardanza o no y disculpa la demora de la actualizacion no era mi intencion.

* * *

_Proximo capitulo..._

_¡No se que habra!_

_Asi que leelo cuando salga_

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	10. Soy Finn el Humano

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time".**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capitulo 10

* * *

-¿_Quién eres?-_

La pregunta dio comienzo al silencio incomodo.

_-¿Quién eres-_

Pero aunque el sospechoso no comentaba nada, Fionna seguía intentando a que este le respondiera. De alguna manera… el intento responderle a sus preguntas y eso le agrado de cierta forma.

_-¿Quién?-_

Pero que este ya no le contestara ya era más que desesperante, parecía que el mundo se le venía encima.

_-¿Quién?-_

Aunque siendo realistas… en verdad desde hace segundos este ya no le contestaba y pareciera que su agarre se había vuelto más notorio por que ahora sentía más peso que antes.

-_U… un momento…-_

La cabeza de él cayó repentinamente a su hombro, y sin más ella grito aventándolo contra la pared vieja de madera que se rompió cuando este choco, dando paso a que el cayera al vacio hasta hacer un gran _Puff _ en la cámara de los tesoros.

-_ Creo que deberé de arreglar algunas cosas…-_ Miraba la pared pasando sus dedos por la parte rota donde se notaba que esta ya se encontraba más que carcomida.

Al terminar su recorrido de aquella pared rota brinco desde ese lugar en picada hasta caer en algo que no esperaba.

-¿_Me avientas y ahora te lanzas a mis brazos?- _Estaba adolorido por la caída y en verdad no se encontraba haciendo un intento de disimularlo. ¿Quién aguanta una caída de un piso en donde cae en diamantes y monedas de oro más duras que una roca?

_- Yo no te avente- _Se defendió ella mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho de aquel chico que estaba debajo de ella

_-¿Enserio?- _Levanto su ceja haciendo que ella solo quitara la mirada sabiendo a que iba esa mirada la cual seria un incentivo a una pelea

_-Hazte a un lado- _Le golpeo en el pecho esperando cambiar el tema sin haber tomado en cuenta que el soltaria un quejido de dolor –_Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?_

_-Si estar bien es la definición de que alguien te aviente hacia oro duro y luego te cae encima inesperadamente, créeme, no puedo estar mejor_

-_¡No era mi intención!- _Alzo la voz molesta de seguir con el mismo tema que intento evadir, además de que estaba admitiendo que si lo hizo, pero… no malintencionadamente.

-_Pareces una niña pequeña- _Ella mostro una venita en su cien

-_¿Qué parezco una qué?_

_-Nada- _La miro de arriba abajo, aquella chica pareciera que no pesara mucho, pero le pesaba un buen y literalmente puesto que estaba encima de él –_Pesas_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Que pesas, ¿Te lo explico con manzanitas?- _Pregunto aburrido y menos adolorido cuando una daga-zapato roso su mejilla

-_¿Qué habías dicho?_

_-Que…- _La miro y se dio cuenta que no era momento de bromas… -_¿Me arias el favor de levantarte?- _

_-Ah…- _Pesadamente se levanto, su orgullo se fue a la borda cuando este le dijo gorda y explícitamente con un derivado de esa palabra "_Pesas" _–_Genial…- _Susurro para sí misma

-_¿Me ayudarías a levantarme por favor?- _Pregunto mientras alzaba la mano

-_Pero si pareciera que es cómodo- _Sonrió por verlo en ese estado en el cual pareciera que era tragado por el oro y los demás de los tesoros

-_¿Ah, sí?_

-_Si_

Y sin más la mano de él la jalo hacia abajo atrayéndola a su lado

_-¡Hey!_

_-No grites, quejumbrosa_

_-¡¿Quejumbrosa?!_

_-Sí, ahora calla shh~-_

_-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡A mí nadie me calla!_

_-Que calles- _Le tapo la boca mientras la abrazaba pegando el rostro de ella en contra de su pecho

_-¡Mnro ammii nnnamndie mme jamma!- Hablo _en un intento de decir _¡A mí nadie me calla!_

Bajo su rostro a la par de ella

-_Por favor, solo permanece en silencio_

Viendo que la chica quedo quieta y silenciosa pronuncio

-_Escucha atentamente, ¿Entendido?_

Ella asintió.

.

..

…

El silencio abrumaba en ese lugar, ella no entendía esas reacciones, pero… se lo imaginaba. Permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que algún ruido a parte de las aves nocturnas y chirridos de esa vieja casa se escuchara, tan atenta estaba de los ruidos que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmm…- Se removió en lo solido de las monedas, no era nada cómodo dormir en dinero.

.

.

.

-Que incomodo…

-Ni me lo digas, yo tampoco estoy cómodo- Le contesto el

-Hiek... ¡Me quede dormida!- Se levanto abochornada sentándose en el lugar

-Naa… solo roncaste unas cuantas horas- Agrego despreocupadamente

-¡¿Ro-Ronque?!

-Sí, me costó dormir, además me golpeaste como unas dos veces!- Le reprendió molesto

A cada comentario no podía evitar abochornarse más

-Y…- La mano de ella esta vez le tapo la boca

-No le dirás a nadie de cómo duermo, ¿Entendido?

-¿Y quién querría saber?

-A… am… no se… pero solo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, lo juro- Levanto su mano haciendo el mismo ademan que el que los héroes harían al jurar algo

_Momento de recapacitación para Fionna….~~~_

-Antes me habías dicho que me callara…. ¿Para qué era?

-Estaba cansado quería dormir, pero tú fuiste quien se durmió primero

-Ah… si… y Dijiste que me quede dormida, ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Y que no podías dormir…

-Si

-¿Dormimos juntos?

-Si

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quee?!

-Que dormimos juntos

El alma se le escapaba, en sus 18 años no había dormido con ningún hombre y menos por un engaño como ese. Tendría su merecido ese tipo.

Lo miro, el tenia el cabello rubio igual que ella, pero estaba despeinado como la melena de un león, bajo su mirada encontrando los ojos de él, eran azules, los mismo que vio ayer y esa tez clara identica a la suya, parecía un buen chico y si lo veía detenidamente era algo atractivo, pero estaba más que molesta por la jugarreta que le hizo ese tipo, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto entre dientes intentando sonar lo más amable posible, quería saber el nombre de ese chico que le reventaba su venita antes de que lo dejara semiinconsciente

-**Finn el humano**

.

..

…

Okey… eso no se lo esperaba…

-Jajajaja, que gracioso- Hablo divertida, ya era mucho que ella siguiera creyendo en las mentiras de este –No ya en serio dime quien eres

-Finn el humano- Estaba algo molesto por la reacción de la chica

-Si ya, y yo soy un banana guardia- Bromeo ella, quien si poderlo evitar rompió en carcajadas la chica

-¿De qué tanto te burlas?- Era claro ya estaba molesto el

-Es que… jajaja… el principe me dijo que solo había el _0.000000000000000001% de probabilidades de encontrar a un humano y…_

_-Piensas que lo que digo es mentira-_ Le quito la palabra y l_a miraba penetrantemente. _

Su sonrisa que daba paso a las carcajadas que hace momentos había lanzado al aire, comenzaba a borrarse, no podía contestar, es que... era que él hablaba en serio?, ¿no le mentía de nueva cuenta?.

Ella apenas si movía su cuerpo, estaba realmente en shock y esa mirada que le dedicaba él, le decía que no mentía.

* * *

**_Alguien se esperaba esto?_**

**_Por favor diganme que no fui tan obvia..._**

**_Les dije que apareceria un chico ardiente pero no dije que fuera el principe flama _**

**_Ok no, el tambien aparecera_**

* * *

**_Kratoz_ 1337:** Gracias, no sabes cuanto aprecio tus review que me animan a seguir esta historia...! y si no importa como digan ese tipo de noticias causan daño... y el dolor no se puede quitar ni borrar solo... se ira disminuyendo hasta un grado soportable

El sujeto ya sabes quien es! yay! y las actualizaciones me van de la patada últimamente! por alguna razón se me han vuelto mas tardadas... disculpa

Gracias

* * *

**_¡Les agradesco a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia!_**

**_Perdon por las tardadas que estoy ultimamente dando... _**

**_No tengo excusa, disculpenme_**


	11. Ella es Fionna la Humana

_**NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"**_

* * *

**Un Inicio Más**

* * *

Capitulo 11

* * *

Si bien antes de que la chica se despertara, el ya lo había hecho. Desde que abrió los ojos no podía dejar de observarla, por el simple hecho de que él sabía de alguna forma perfectamente de que eran similares además del físico.

En su mente hacia semejanzas hacia el rostro de ella, como que su tono de piel era blanco cual nieve pura, hecha por la magia del rey helado pero rosado como si algo dulce lo barnizara de sabor y vida, que esos rubios cabellos caían finamente por su cara como rayos de luz, u esa nariz pequeña era como una mota sobresaliente de su semblante tranquilo, en ello aquellos los labios cerrados como candado quería abrirlos por alguna razón y que esas mejillas llamativas parecían a las de una… ¿Ardilla?.

Al final de su última comparación realmente se dio cuenta de que no habría muchas personas queriendo ser asemejados con alguna ardilla, así que dejo de hacerlo. Suspiro, el cuerpo le dolía y esa chica no se despertaba, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero seguramente ella empezaría primero y no es como si tuviera poco tiempo, tenía de sobra más de lo que pudiera querer.

Y… finalmente despertó.

-Que incomodo…- ¿Quién lo diría? También pensaba lo mismo que el.

-Ni me lo digas, yo tampoco estoy cómodo- Le contesto por inercia

-Hiek... ¡Me quede dormida!- Se levanto abochornada sentándose en el lugar, algo que él no esperaba.

-Naa… solo roncaste unas cuantas horas- Agrego despreocupadamente, una que otra broma antes de despertar no es nada malo, sin pensarlo dos veces se rio en sus adentros.

-¡¿Ro-Ronque?!- Y… de alguna manera parecía diferente a la chica de antes.

-Sí, me costó dormir, además me golpeaste como unas dos veces!- Le reprendió molesto aguantándose la risa.

A cada comentario no podía evitar abochornarse más ella, cosa que hacía que aquello fuera más divertido para él.

-Y…- La mano de ella esta vez le tapo la boca, eso lo tomo desprevenido el estaba dispuesto a bromear mas con ella pero se contuvo por la acción que ella mostro.

-No le dirás a nadie de cómo duermo, ¿Entendido?

-¿Y quién querría saber?- Ni que tuviera a alguien para contarle ese tipo de cosas.

-A… am… no se… pero solo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ¿Entendido?- Estaba titubeando y actuando diferente a anoche, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que ella era la misma chica de ayer que lo amenazo a muerte y consoló.

-Sí, lo juro- Levanto su mano haciendo el mismo ademan que el que los héroes harían al jurar algo y es que él era un héroe.

_La expresión que hizo la joven en los siguientes instantes le dio mala pinta._

-Antes me habías dicho que me callara…. ¿Para qué era?- Preguntaba tanteando terreno desconoció

-Estaba cansado quería dormir, pero tú fuiste quien se durmió primero- Eso era cierto y mas de la cuenta puesto que se dumio sin querer cuando le estaba contestando algunas preguntas y por ello fue aventado hacia la pared cayendo a la camara de tesoros duros.

-Ah… si… y Dijiste que me quede dormida, ¿Verdad?- Poco a poco veía regresar a la joven de la noche anterior

-Si- Algo extraño fue que el principalmente quería dormir pero ella fue la primera en hacerlo

-Y que no podías dormir…- Por Glob era muy incomodo aquellos tesoros en su torso, ¿Cómo es que ella concilio el sueño antes que él con aquella dolorosa cama improvisada?

-Si

-¿Dormimos juntos?- ¿Acaso eso no era obvio?

-Si

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- Si, la chica quejumbrosa venia de vuelta

-Que dormimos juntos- ¿Se lo tenía que explicar con manzanitas?

Lo siguiente que sintió después fue una mirada que parecía que lo atravesaba totalmente

-¿Quién eres?- Esa pregunta la escuchaba constantemente

-Finn el humano- Y como siempre las contestaba orgullosamente

-Jaja jaja, que gracioso- Hablaba divertida como si de un chiste se tratara –No ya en serio dime quien eres

-Finn el humano- Esa era la verdad

-Si ya, y yo soy un banana guardia- Bromeo ella más obvia que unos padres intentando ocultarle a sus pequeños no tan pequeños sobre la verdad del viejo barbudo san Nicolás

-¿De qué tanto te burlas?- Cada quien tiene su límite de molestia para luego estallar y el ya estaba a punto de hacerlo

-Es que… jajaja… el príncipe me dijo que solo había el 0.000000000000000001% de probabilidades de encontrar a un humano y…- No hacía falta que ella dijera mas.

-Piensas que lo que digo es mentira-Le quito la palabra y la miraba penetrantemente solo como el sabia hacer, el no mentía y si lo hacía era lo bastante malo en ello como para que se dieran cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

La joven dejo de reírse, la línea abierta de sus labios curveados se volvía corta y cerrada. Bien hasta ese punto el sabia, que ya lo estaba asimilando ella, pero… por que le costaba tanto asimilarlo? otra pregunta más a su lista.

.

.

.

La chica se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de una forma dolorosa, como si llorara por dentro, pero no sabía si lo hacía por felicidad o dolor recordado momentáneamente. Ella miraba pero no miraba realmente, se había quedado su visión a un punto fijo; el rostro de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien es más que similar a ti?_

_¿Cómo puedes saber si ese alguien no está más que enfrente de ti?_

_¿Y cómo puedes no saber que ese chico decía la verdad?_

_Y principalmente…_

_¿Es que en verdad un humano puede llegar a tu casa precisamente para comerse tu pastel, consolarte y luego dormir a tu lado sin invitación?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu…- Comenzó indecisa sobre que decir

-Finn- La alentó a que le dijera por su nombre

-. . .Finn- Ladeo la cabeza como si lo hubiera dicho mal - Finn el humano...- El acento con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Si alguien te dijera que hay otro humano y que viene de visita a tu casa ese mismo dia…_

_¿Cómo te vestirías y presentarías?_

_. . ._

_¡Por Glob porque nadie la aviso de que eso sucedería!_

_Y realmente no tenia la menor idea de como actuar_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Soy Fionna la humana…**- Aparto sus ojos de los suyos mientras extendía la mano hacia el –**Mucho gusto en ****conocerte**

Lo anterior dicho resolvía el por qué de que le había costado digerirlo.

El alcanzo la mano que ella le había extendido hace instantes, apretándola en saludo por inercia.

Fionna alzo la mirada produciendo un sonido ahogado de risa

-SI lo sé, es emocionante ver a otro humano- Movió su otra mano hacia su rostro conteniendo otras pequeñas risas –Pero a pesar de que tan asombrado estés cierra esa boca o entraran moscas en ella.

En ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una gran O con su boca, cerrándola al instante, será alguna característica de ser habitante de la gran tierra OOO (¿?).

.

.

.

Trago saliva y comenzó a sacar su lista de preguntas

-Fionna… ¿No me encuentro en OOO verdad?

-No...

-¿Donde me encuentro?

-Te encuentras en mi casa, en la tierra de AAA

. . .

-¿Juego de palabras?

-No!

-Es que suenan igual, ¿Estas bromeando conmigo?

-No, en verdad estas en AAA. Aunque... tienes razón suenan similares...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aunque ella no sabia que era, donde era, o que lugar era OOO_

_Sonaba similar a AAA_

_Entendia que OOO era como otra tierra... otro mundo u otro lugar_

_¿Aunque no se suponia que solo estaba AAA?_

_¿O es que quizas ella solo conocia a AAA?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Bien... tu eres... Fionna, humana, no mutante, ni dulce gente, ni una mora, ni grumosa, ni...

-Solo humana si?

-Si... ¿Eres alguna princesa o... habitante?- Comento lo ultimo al no ver corona

-Pff... jajajja

Eso fue desconcertante para el

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No... pfff... bueno si

-¿Que dije?

-¿Yoo~? ¿Una princesa? jajaja no gracias

-¿Entonces eres habitante normal de OOO?

-Si, habitante si, normal no creo

-¿Por que exactamente?

-Ademas de ser una humana criada por gatos, soy una aventurera- Comento orgullosa aunque al parecer algo afligida

-¿Aventurera?- Su interés aumentaba conforme platicaba con ella

-Si...- Miro para abajo jugando con unas cuantas monedas como recordando tiempos que no regresarían mas

-Oh perdón me estoy inmiscuyendo de mas... esto...

-No te preocupes por eso- Sonrió dulcemente, nadie tenia que ser un dulce ciudadano como para sonreír así y esa sonrisa lo demostraba

-Yo también soy aventurero!- Inflo su pecho mientras se paraba en pose de ser alguien chulo y con músculos

-Pff...

-¡Hey! no te burles te digo la verdad- desinflo su pecho volviéndose a sentar en un cofre en el cual hace instantes había tomado de asiento

-Bien, bien. Así que somos 2 humanos aventureros, ¿La aventura nos persigue o nosotros a ella?- Junto su manos mientras continuaba el

-Mmm... una pregunta filosófica... sugiero decir que es las dos- Sus expresiones faciales y los ademanes que hacia con las manos hacían divertida su repuesta

-Ah si...(?)- El asentó con el semblante divertido al igual que ella -¿Por que?

-Por que si nosotros no la buscáramos ella no nos buscaría a nosotros- Contesto lacónicamente

-Eh...

-Quiero decir que es como el destino, no podemos vivir sin buscarlo mientras que este aparece como resultado de su búsqueda hacia nosotros y de la nuestra hacia ella, como si fuera algo que no podríamos evitar de hacer, algo... inevitable.

-Oh bien... eso fue profundo, la aventura nos llega en su búsqueda de nosotros poniéndonos dos opciones buscarla;aceptarla o negarla;dejarla ir- Comento risueña al sentirse cómplice de que entendía lo que decía el, provocando un gesto sonriente en su compinche -¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-La pregunta de un millón- Se rió al lado de ella -¿Has escuchado sobre agujeros negros?

-Un poco… ¿Por?

-Creo que vine a causa de uno

* * *

_**¿Os esta gustando?**_

_**Criticas son bien recibidas**_

_**¿Les gusto conocer el fondo del lado de Finn?**_

_**xD este chico no cambiara con respecto a las bromas se los aviso jaja**_

_**¿Alguien se dio cuenta del dedazo que cometi en el summary? D: no puedo creer que nadie me avisara! **_

* * *

_**Kratoz**_** 1337:** Mario Bross 3 x3 me encanta

La verdad no era mi intencion insinuarlo, (Pensándolo bien) en cierta forma creo que lo hize pero no era con intención, espero que me disculpes por la confusión.

Aun me falta esforzarme mas, debo de corregir muchas cosas en mi formato, pj, y etc. Aunque aun así te agradezco que notes el esfuerzo. Y... pues si es una de mis parejas preferidas, de alguna manera adoro el amor imposible (?) creo jaja, pero no es que solo me vaya del todo apostando por una pareja x3 adoro la mayoria de las parejas de HDA

_**PankakeQueen:**_Te comprendo en cierta forma TwT (Cof-cof exámenes horribles).

xD se me paso lo del nombre de mi Pasha. . . Así es se llama Pasha! :3 por ser panda y moteada de rosa pero del rosa al morado hay fiusha asi que... es Pasha! xD jaja.

* * *

**_¿Algun Nokia que me avienten por la tardanza TwT?_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
